User talk:NovaTsukimori
Rank-Up-Magic Taylor's having some technical difficulties, so on his behalf I say (in his words) "it's okay to make your own RCM." Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 21:47, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a reference It is just a reference. Your Lunar Queens and Solar Kings are inspired (naming scheme, double ranking-up) by the New Orders, right? The same happens with the Titan Princes. Despite the fact that I decided Princes because there are Queens and Kings that you made (I want somthing different) but they are based on the Titans in the Ancient Greek mythology. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Interesting. So now everyone is gonna have a Rank 13? NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Why not? Is it bad? I made 2 R13s in one day !!! lol, also Zeus, according to the mythology, was a titan before becoming the Olympian God. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) No. It just feels like I'm a hero... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha. Made the original Lunar Queen and Solar King template. If you need to make template, don't use the DynamicNavigationBox you are using in the archetype pages, copy-paste this and do all this editing. where ??? is the field where the archetype is, the members by using this Name of the Card if it is from YCM, if it is from YGO Wiki, separated by this " ● " (without the quotes, but I usually do this " - ").Hope I helped you, LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Also did the required renamings. So shoot and make templates for your archetypes. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tsukimori, i noticed you fixed something on this card of mine http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle_Mirage_Lightning . Can you tell me what was, please? The, you can prevent me of doing the same mistake on other cards. Since now, thank you Theundeadlord (talk) 22:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) All you need to do is put in 2 "[ and ]" when addressing to a card on this site. I also fixed a small grammar error. I hope that helped. NovaTsukimori (talk) 23:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, i'm gald you improved it for me, thanks. But what grammar error was? Well, i don't dominate the English yet, since i'm brazilian. What do you think about my archetype? Is this good?And what do you mena by 2 "and"? xD Theundeadlord (talk) 23:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) **Glad Theundeadlord (talk) 23:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) **Glad I could be of help. Your card was missing a period at the end. NovaTsukimori (talk) 00:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Answer Here (strangely enough) LionHeartKIng (talk) 07:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks NovaTsukimori (talk) 07:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Another question. How do you open this on Windows 8? NovaTsukimori (talk) 08:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't have Windows 8 at all :( I run on XP LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh... NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:16, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you follow the steps (downloading in this link)? Working? If working, you have to download the above fonts: * Matrix RegularSmallCaps * Matrix BoldSmallCaps LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Graviton The Graviton deck is meh... (but I showed you how to make a template just like the others). Maybe I can do this for you later on. Now on to the cards: I think you attempted to make a Photon-style deck (a Galaxy-Eyes + some supports) and you use the Tachyons to make them perfect. Sweet. Wing: Its first effect is cool as a generic monster. Its second effect is cool for Gadgets/Machina/Karakuri/any Machine deck anyway, while the last effect is very good for the deck you are attempting. Darkwing: Nice Tricky-like effect, but why do you want to make an equip for the Galaxy-Eyes? Knight: Why do you want to send this to the Graveyard to use its effect? It should be only from the hand. Also Summoning in every Standby Phase is kinda foop-ing imo. Core: Waiting for its effect. Zone: Nice field spell for weaking your opponent's monsters. Trade: There are a lot of "Discard then draw 2" cards, like " ", " " and the anime-only " ". Something new? Change: It should be a RUM. Galaxy-Eyes: Waiting for its effect. That's it. LHK (contact me) 13:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Some of those cards (Rank-Up-Magic Graviton Change, Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Graviton Dragon, Graviton Core, and Graviton Knight) have been updated. I also introduced Graviton Dark Core (a Ranked-Up version of Core). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) It should be a DARK monster. LHK (contact me) 08:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Templates and things that help you later on OK, I made the Graviton and Constellation archetype templates for your archetypes, as you can see in the links I send you in this message. Just let you know that EVERY TIME you make a card that belongs to an archetype (either they belong to those two or to other archetypes you are going to plan), just update the template. I just got your "Constellation Phoenix" fix'd just to let you know how to add a template in a card, just like all other users right here. LHK (contact me) 10:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Power Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) We need to talk. For any of the archetypes that you are making cards for, have you played with any of them? Have you actually dueled with those decks? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm really sorry about this whole debacle. I feel like a real dick. Want to talk it out here? Well. Okay. I calmed down a bit. Though for some reason it feels like you don't like me... Maybe it's because we never decided to be online buddies... NovaTsukimori (talk) 01:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I think we've rubbed the wrong way in the past. However, I have talked to some friends of mine, and I have come to a decision. If your current life stresses and issues are affecting your cardmaking, then you don't need to be cardmaking at all. Sure, I may have a short fuse when it comes to broken cards, but that's because I try to ensure some measure of quality on this site. If you are truly upset IRL, I would recommend that you take a hiatus from the wikia. Cardmaking is supposed to be a hobby, but if it truly is causing you this much distress, then I advise you to enjoy your holidays and take your mind off of things in another way. And I am intrigued about this "online buddies" thing. Okay. I'll take a little hiatus then (I will still come around to fix any typos on my cards though)... NovaTsukimori (talk) 01:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nova, thanks for fixing my Ghostrick Clown TheUndeadLord (talk) 23:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that's true that Ytak always judges cards just like yours. I have a small question before I start: Are " " and " " considered to be "Gravity" cards for "Graviton" effects? OK,Tyrannosaurus seems cool, since it SS-es, saving a Graviton and actually destroying itself because it is SS-ed in Defense while it has 0 DEF. Legit. As for the Triceratops, that card is a relatively cool nomi monster, despite the fact that it doesn't deserve to pay 1000 LP and tribute a Graviton for a 0 ATK monster imo. LHK (contact me) 15:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem. NovaTsukimori (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Overlimit Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) What's an Overlimit? You will find that out later as I'm currently not finished with the project I am working on. I will begin working on Overlimit Monsters in February to answer your question... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, currently, the tag on your card links to a Yu-Gi-Oh! wikia page that does not exist, because the CardTable hasn't been told what an Overlimit Monster is. I'll create a page for it. NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know if that could be treated as a permission. I told him that i fixed the card error, and i asked him to delete the remove tag, however i placed (without knowing that was not allowed) a template of that card on his page, and i asked him to remove the tag. He said "only if i remove the template of his page". I told i i attempted, but i couldn't find the edit button, and later when i saw again, the template was removed, and i made it shorter the card text to make it easier to find any mistake on it. And as far i know we can remove the delete tag by weselves, since we fix the problems TheUndeadLord (talk) 16:17, January 10, 2014 (UTC) = Problem Fixed = Anyway, to prevent any problem, i placed back the delete tag, thanks for the warning TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:04, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Eternal Slumber??!! Nova, congrats for the 1k mark :D Also, what is the theme of your Suimin cards? LHK (contact me) 08:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. The "Suimin" archetype is focused on sleep and Japanese names. "Suimin" is one of the Japanese translations for sleep. Face-down cards are key as well as preventing the opponent from using the Graveyard. In a sense, it is an anti-meta Deck. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense, since it is amazing Also, I didn't ask you how this deck works. I can actually see when reading them. But the question is: What are Rei and Kei which are members of this archetype? I hope this deck has the success of your Gravitons and your Constellations. LHK (contact me) 15:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Rei' is a Japanese translation to Zero. 'Kei' translates to Firefly in Kanji. It also rhymes with 'Rei'. NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) = Xyz Reverse Issue = I didint underastand your editing on my "Xyz Reverse". Can you explain it better, please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:32, February 14, 2014 (UTC) 1) When giving support for specific monster types (like Xyz or Synchro), you have to place 2 "before the first word and "" after 'monster' (in which the "M" must be capitalized) on each side. You must also capitalize "M" in monster when doing so too. 2) Some of your sentences had unnecessary spaces in between or no periods at all. 3) You do not need to give a specified color to the template. If it is a card you are working on that the template was told about, then the template will automatically give color to it. These are just tips. I don't want it come off as rude or anything. And if I was, I apologize in advance. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Feel so sorry, my friend... OK, sorry about that. I don't understand japanese even though I watch the anime episodes. If you want, we can make a nice number of "Numeron" monsters, that your monster belongs to. LHK (contact me) 08:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) OK, link. LHK (contact me) 15:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) About the card Kill bolt There is another card with "Kill" on it's name. The card . That's why I placed this name on my card. I forgot about that card. Even so, that card is old. If they ever reprint it, they would likely give it a different name, like what they did with and . NovaTsukimori (talk) 18:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) About my last renaming I renamed the Cross Graviton Constellation dude. I did that because 90 times 98 (Scorpius times Graviton Dragon) doesn't equal 8460, but 8820. Also I'm gonna build the Starlight Constellation template for your cards, so that it fills the Constellation archetype automatically. LHK (contact me) 08:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. NovaTsukimori (talk) 12:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) You've got it all wrong I don't actually see how my Grammar is "bad" I'm Not following Why would i do that? Chahine Sfar 19:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't speaking of how to link, i was speaking of the Time that this taking, i was trying to say, it will take me forever. ~~FTON~~ How to notice the admins of changes? About the CXyz Fermion guy Thanks for placing a lot of effects for that dude. I was in great tension when making this card, because I was on the Internet Cafe of my neighborhood and there are 3 minutes left when writing that card and placing into my card database (or actually my MSE set which I store stuff from this site, pojo and stuff just for laughs). LHK (contact me) 11:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) NP. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Ummm ~~FTON~~ How about the changes now? ~~FTON~~ if only one http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Plant#Effect_Monsters: if only good one, then what's with the rest? also,when will the deletion tag be taken off? Plans Do you have some specific preferences? Like being Nomi Monsters, having banishing abilities or so? LHK (contact me) 15:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) I have the name for the counter of both cards: "Chaos-Eyes Aurora Dragon". As for the Light-Eyes and the Dark-Eyes, do they have some resemblance to Xerneas (for Light-Eyes) and Yveltal (for Dark-Eyes), according to the description you gave me in my talk page? Effects coming up pretty soon. LHK (contact me) 15:30, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Here are your cards. The summary for Dark-Eyes got deleted for some reason, but you can tell me any complaints in my talk page. LHK (contact me) 12:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. What about now? LHK (contact me) 13:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Limit + Over Limit (not " ") OK, when you'll want to place card limits on cards (Limited, Semi-Limited or stuff like that), do this in CardTable to show. In CardTable2 (as you can clearly see in your new edit) only the category that is Semi is placed. I make cards on CardTable2 and I face such situation with my "Futuristic Sundial" which is Limited. Also, can I make my own Overlimit Monsters? I love the theme behind it. LHK (contact me) 13:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Idk how you gain Life Points in a Fairy deck that uses " ". The last effect is kinda cool, because it helps you both with the Summon of " " and its effect which can activate up to twice if you have this on the board. LHK (contact me) 13:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the information. LHK (contact me) 14:39, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Thoughts about the Burning Charioteer Overlimit? LHK (contact me) 17:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) What does the new updated version of my Charioteer Overlimit look? LHK (contact me) 07:48, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Seriously now, how can a dragon be a fairy, unless it is Xerneas from Pokemon? LHK (contact me) 08:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fix on my 38 Overlimit. Also, I have the name of the mechanic while you take Pendulum Tuners as tuners for Synchros: Swing Synchro Monsters like "Accel Synchro" and stuff. LHK (contact me) 13:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) First things first; It must fit the mechanic of the Egyptian Gods (3 Tributes to Summon, cannot be Set, when SSed sent to the Grave). Secondly, it must have horrific effect, not OP effect. This step is understood, I guess. And last but surely not least they must have some relation to Egypt and stuff. Seems like it isn't but who makes Gods in 2014? LHK (contact me) 09:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Cosmos = κόσμος in Greek = world Chronos = χρόνος in Greek = time The only which is left is .... still remembering .... I still don't remember. Cosmos and Chronos are the cards that can be interpreted as Space and Time in physics. LHK (contact me) 13:12, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello Tsukimori. What are your favorite type of monsters? OnePiece (talk) 03:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Genryus are for dragons the same that fiends are to zombies and psychic are to Machines xD, Well, i was planning to create an archetype. Any idea? OnePiece (talk) 03:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Your new archetype seems interesting, as i like fairies too. I was thinking about a card to mimicates the eff of "the sanctuary in the sky". A fiend archetype? Me and LHK are already working on 1 xD OnePiece (talk) 03:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Genryu To ease our lives here, i created the Genryu pages for this wikia --OnePiece (talk) 14:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I see. It's very hard to need always follow that code that sometimes doesn't work. Also, i changed the name of Des bolt to des charge kill bolt